To Koushien!
by Yukitsu
Summary: Collection of gen shorts. Various implied pairings, mostly written for the cute.
1. Mother's Instincts: Implied AbexMiha

**Mother's Instincts**

By Yukitsu

* * *

She knew that the grouchy boy – Abe-kun, was it? – had less-than-pure designs on her son. It couldn't be helped, she supposed. Ren was the kind of boy that was attractive to other boys, whether as someone to treat like a pet, younger sibling, or a friend to be protected. Shuu-chan proved it well enough, all those years ago.

She didn't really mind. Ren was a nervous child who got into more trouble than one would expect from a boy of his size, and protectors were always welcome. What she was a little uncomfortable about were the special cases. Like that Abe-kun.

Well. It was good that Ren was home, then. She had been a little worried about him in Mihoshi, but she had known that she could count on Shuu-chan then. Shuu-chan, while of the same wavelength as that Abe-kun, had been more inclined to protect than make awkward advances on her son. Or flail through figuring out his own attraction while her son took the brunt of his confusion.

Maybe she was just reading too much into it. There might be nothing to it. Abe-kun could just be the gruff, worrywart type of person, just as Sakaeguchi-kun was the sweet, motherly sort. She could pretend she didn't just see him reach over to grab her Ren's wrist (Ren was stronger now, not so inclined to bruise, she reminded herself before she could whap the young catcher with a plate to the head). Abe-kun, she stressed to herself, was just stopping Ren from tripping down the stairs. Furthermore, that arm loosely wrapped around Ren's waist was completely and totally necessary. So Ren wouldn't fall. And hurt himself.

She cleared her throat when Ren regained his footing and Abe-kun I didn't /I let go.

Ren just blinked and scampered off to where he was going, nearly tripping again but thankfully catching himself in time. Abe-kun had jumped back like he was scalded, and was now staring at her, expression stuck between wanting to glare at her or to be horrified.

She'd gotten good at reading people. It couldn't be helped, with a son like Ren. She smiled.

Abe-kun coughed and went on his way. She didn't miss the little fidget the boy had made before heading off.

No, there was nothing to worry about from Abe-kun; however, Abe-kun had something to worry about from I her /I .

------

8:43 PM 12/4/2007


	2. Class 9: Implied AbexMiha

**Last Resort**

By Yukitsu

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

"Mihashi."

The pitcher in question mumbled in his sleep _("Third runner… Mm….")_ and pressed his cheek more to his arm. It was somewhat cute, if they weren't running late already and Momokan wasn't waiting for them. With a bat. And probably protein.

Izumi glanced at the door where Tajima and Hamada were carrying another large banner outside. New and nearly twice as large as their Tosei match. He turned back to Mihashi and raised an eyebrow. "Mihashi. Mi-ha-shi!"

"I can pitch…. Doesn't… doesn't hurt."

Izumi sighed, put his hands on his hips, breathed in. "_Mihashi_! Abe is here looking for you!"

The boy bolted up from his seat, cheek red from being turned into a pillow and flailing. "A-A-_Abe-kun_!"

Izumi sighed again. "Come on, we're running late."

"A-Abe-kun…?"

He shook his head, and picked up Mihashi's bag because Mihashi could be so I slow /I when he was groggy. "Nope. I was kidding."

"Ki… kidding…?" A hiccup. "Izumi… kun."

"Mm-hmm," he said indulgingly. "Come on. I don't know about you, but Momokan's a hundred times scarier than Abe is."

----

9:23 PM 12/4/2007


	3. Nap Time: Implied AbexMizu

**Nap Tiemz**

By Yukitsu

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Notes: Because Abe x Mizutani is love!

* * *

"Abe! Abeee!" Mizutani called frantically, arms flailing as he dashed across the school's courtyard, up the stairs, and down the first years' corridors. It was empty, for the most part, given that it was after class hours already, but there were enough people that he had nearly bumped into or had to avoid.

"Abe!" He skidded to a halt outside their classroom, slid the door open with a bang, and poked his head inside. Mizutani remained there in that position for a moment, chest heaving and most of his weight supported by his hand on the doorframe.

"Nngh?" the said catcher grunted, raising his head a little from where it was pillowed on his arm.

Mizutani felt his heart stop. Abe had been sleeping. Abe had been I sleeping /I and he, Mizutani, had woken him up! He was so I dead. /I

"Mzutanhh---!!"

His body had acted on its own. He really didn't know what was going on, but he had run in, reached out, and pushed Abe's head back down to his arm. Maybe a little harder than necessary, judging from the yelp Abe had made. He swore it was the adrenaline from running. Or some sort of panic attack. There was a high possibility that it was both.

He was so, I so /I dead.

"I'msorry," he choked out. "Gobacktosleep! Pleasedon'tkillme!"

"Mrrph--!! Mrrnngh--!" Abe tried to raise his head up, Mizutani let Abe shift his head to the side just a tiny little fraction of a bit then resumed keeping Abe's head down. He made sure none of his fingers where in the general vicinity of Abe's I teeth /I .

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Abe was glaring at him from the corner of his eye, obviously fully awake.

The left fielder flinched, but didn't let go. He was reluctant to pull his hand back – he really, really thought his minutes were numbered. "Ehehe. "

"Ehehe?! That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"E… hehe. Sorry, Abe, I was going to say that Mihashi seemed sick so Momokan sent him home, but you were sleeping."

"Mihashi's sick?!" Abe tried to raise his head again. Mizutani pushed his head down. "Ow. Mizutani!"

"He went home already," he repeated, "So you should go back to sleep." If he thought about it, Hanai and Sakaeguchi also looked a little out of it today. The captain and vice captains had stayed behind the night before to work on strategy and lineup. Mizutani didn't doubt that they must have lasted well past midnight discussing it. Abe might have fallen asleep after cleaning duty.

"But practice started already. I need to go too, you idiot."

"I-it's okey. Momokan just sat everyone down for strategy and stuff. Go to sleep, Abe."

Mizutani expected that Abe would protest and maybe bite his head off. If Abe had said no again, he would have let go; however, Abe didn't and seemed to ease down more comfortably into his arms. Reluctantly, of course, but it was enough for the taller, lighter-haired boy to see a glimmer of hope.

Abe burrowed his face against his arms some more. "How am I supposed to sleep with your hands on my head?"

"Oh. Should I let go?" Mizutani didn't, but relaxed his hands, fingers sliding against dark hair as he made himself comfortable on a chair.

"It's fine." There was a pause, then a grumble: "Aren't you supposed to be with them strategizing?"

"Eh. You guys always teach me this stuff, anyway."

"You're hopeless."

"I know," he said quietly, sheepish grin on his face. "Go back to sleep, Abe."

"Mm." Abe closed his eyes.

Mizutani didn't let go well until after the sun set.

------

7:03PM 01/18/2008

I was inspired by the SUPER MAGICAL AbeMizuAbe fanart site that lj userrainytakako linked to me and the spazz that followed after we ransacked it. HAVE I MENTIONED THAT I HAVE SO MUCH LOVE FOR THIS PAIRING? No? Let me mention it again: I HAVE SO MUCH LOVE FOR THIS PAIR. Love it so much I'm providing my own fangirling!


End file.
